Sola al tiempo
by Reiko Miyuki
Summary: [Milo x Camus]YA SUBI EL CAPITULO 3!. Este capitulo tiene contenido lemon (aunque no mucho, para no dañar sensibilidades xD). Enjoy it! . Se viene una sorpresilla!.
1. capiutlo 1

Solo al tiempo

Capi dedicado a Leslie ¬!!!!

Bueno esta mas decir que este fics no tiene fines lucrativos ....si así fuese ya estuviera cobrando pue (mismo chocolove :P) ..todos los derechos están reservados a Masami Kuramada T-T, si pue este tío se maneja buen billete ¬¬ ya quisiera estar yo en sus pezuñas .

* * *

Capitulo 1: 

Tirado en esta sucia tierra y manchando de mi misma sangre, llevo una de mis manos hacia esa herida que se abre cada ves mas...duele...en verdad duele, pero mas me duele el pensar que no podré estar al lado tuyo.

..Cuanto hace ya?.

Llevo mucho tiempo alejado de ti, no se cuanto...pero se que es mucho. Se que antes ni mi cuerpo y mucho menos mis labios soportaban estar lejos de los tuyos mas de 10 minutos, y ahora veme aquí tan ...tan lejos de ti ...

Debo y tengo que luchar para estar cerca tuyo, pero siento que mis fuerzas se van ...si tu bien sabes que mi pan de cada día eras tu, quien me daba fuerzas y muy a pesar de que eras frío tanto como puede ser tu témpano de hielo ..no lo eras conmigo ....no con esa sonrisa que solo yo y nadie mas que yo la podía ver ..era solo mía y yo me sentía como un niño cuando me dabas ese regalo de ver tu sonrisa dibujada en tu rostro tan hermoso ...porque eso es lo que eres ...hermoso.

- ..ahhhhh

...maldición, no sé si estaré muerto ahora, pero justo en este momento que por mi estomago brota mi sangre, que empapa todo a mi alrededor ...siento tu olor ...te siento de nuevo ...

Tu cuerpo ardía en la cama cuando te hacia el amor una y otra ves hasta quedarme rendido en ti ...esos tus gemidos, que deliciosa melodía ...que ahora ya no la podré escuchar..

Tu rostro se dibuja en la inmensidad del cielo ..y el contraste del cielo a tu rostro me hace sentir que en verdad estoy en el cielo ...pero ...pero ....se que no estoy muerto, y no quiero morir no por miedo ...no es eso, se que no lo es ...pero en cierto sentido ...si siento miedo, miedo de estar lejos de ti un día mas ...porque sé que cada día has estado esperando mi regreso ...y yo tengo que regresar a tu lado, para verte despertar junto a mi cada día en la misma cama, y esta ves si estaremos juntos sin importar lo que los demás digan y lo que haya pasado antes ...

Es muy irónico que justo ahora en este momento de mi agonía ...me recuerdo cuando te entregastes a mi ...aquella ves...

Tal vez fue un juego del destino, pero sucedió... en un comienzo tu estabas inseguro de lo que pudiese pasar después de lo que íbamos a hacer, fueron muchas veces las que te rehusastes a mi afecto pensando que era pura burla de mi persona hacia ti. Después con el tiempo supe como controlarme ante tu hermosura, y fui tu confidente y tu el mío ...pero los dos nos guardábamos un gran secreto que tarde o temprano ya no soportaríamos el de ocultarnos ...y fue justamente ese día...

Aun lo recuerdo...

Yo estaba preparándome para partir, y no te había dicho nada de eso... nada de mi ultima prueba para convertirme en un caballero dorado, porque simplemente no quería despedirme de ti ...

* * *

Si ya se lo que pensaran de lo corto que fue el primer capitulo - ..es que la verdad la iba ha ser larga y eso no me gusta . porque ya tengo varias experiencias de hacerlo casi todo para que solo dure tres capítulos ...y además lo lectores se pueden aburrir T-T ...Prometo que el proximo capi si lo pongo mas.. es que, nu se onde deje mi diskette con mis fics --U.

Weno apiadense de mi y manden rewiesssssssssss (manyen mi Inglish xD).


	2. capitulo 2

Solo al tiempo

Aki actualizando este fic P. Gracias por el mensajito n-. No importa que sean pocos, yo iwal seguire -.

* * *

Capitulo 2:

Yo me encontraba en la casa de Escorpio preparándome para mi partida ...

Por alguna razón, un día antes fue la celebración en la casa del patriarca para todos los discípulos que se convertirían en santos protectores de las casas doradas y del santuario de Athena ...y yo sabía muy bien y no solo yo, sino también muchos de nuestro compañeros sabían de que Muu estaba interesado en el chico del corazón de hielo desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo veía como te seguía a todas partes ...sabía que él no desaprovecharía esa noche para hacer de las suyas ...me daba mucha rabia, pero mas que eso, creo que era odio ..odio a mi mismo porque no era yo el que te seguía a todas partes pegado a ti como una garrapata y tampoco estaba ahí para conversar contigo, para beber, para hacer de las mías..

Recuerdo muy bien que a mi lado estaba Shaka, el chico de procedencia Indú, el que podía hablar con buda, y que poseía una gran belleza ...era muy provocativo, demasiado para mi ...sabía también que el futuro protector de la casa de virgo no solamente quería brindar conmigo unas cuentas copas, sino también que quería que lo llevara a la cama. Y claro eso aumentaría uno mas a la lista de todos los chicos que he metido a mi cama con mis encantos; si lo sé soy muy conquistador y cuando veía una presa tan provocativa la hacía mía, sin importar que fuese hombre o mujer ...pero ...

...Ese Muu, parecía haber conseguido de que mi amado Camus el chico del corazón de témpano, si ese mismo, que muchas veces me a hecho desvelar tratando de encontrar una oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba ...pero sabía que eso mandaría al carajo toda mi amistad que me costo construirla ...pero ese desgraciado de Muu...

...Lo estaba alejándolo de donde todos estábamos conversando ...maldición cada ves lo estaba alejándolo del dominio de mi presencia y de mis ojos ...pero, Shaka el chico de la cabellera rubio me tapo la vista, e interfirió mi objetivo primordial que era Camus. Maldición serás muy hermoso, pero en ese momento me interesabas en lo mas mínimo ...solo me bastaba saber de que el chico de corazón de hielo no caería en las redes de ese oportunista de Muu.

Traté de buscar con mi mirada a mi amado Camus por todos lados. Me recuerdo que en una esquina muy apartada, estaban los antipáticos de Death Mask y Afrodita ...ohhh si, esa pareja tan dispareja ...me recuerdo de que Death Mask vino a mi casa armándome tremendo lío porque me lo había tirado a su queridísimo Afrodita ..sin saber de que su queridísimo Afrodita era un puto, y que esa ves me busco porque necesitaba de un verdadero hombre ...si claro, me recuerdo que en esa discusión también estuvo Camus quien pese a todo estuvo de mi lado.

Pero, recordaba en cada momento que Muu estaría ...estaría en la cama con mi chico del corazón de hielo Camus, y ...

Camus? ...maldita sea, donde se lo habrá llevado ese atorrante de Muu .Había preguntado por él con Aioria, con Aldebarán y hasta con el mismísimo patriarca pero todos me daban la misma respuesta, con Muu.

Yo no soportaba pensar de que ese estúpido de Muu estaba tocando los suaves cabellos de mi! Camus, sus labios, su cuerpo ...maldita sea! me sentía como si todo el mundo se cayese delante de mi...me sentía perdido pero, Shaka aún seguía a mi lado después de ni siquiera haberle hecho caso ...pero el hecho es de que estaba ahí ...y lo demás que importaba, ya!

Si, esa noche acompañe a Shaka a sus aposentos, y de camino a la casa de virgo me hablaba de lo importante que era la meditación, y claro esta todo giraba entorno a Camus ...sí ese era el tema mas amplio y mas atractivo para mi, él siempre era el menú del día en todas mis conversaciones.

Hasta que llegamos a la casa de virgo el ambiente era muy relajante, y tal vez no solo la casa de virgo; si no también el futuro guardián de dicha casa, podría ser tan relajante como para olvidar solo por esa noche, nada mas que esa noche; a Camus. Y eso es lo que yo hice. Le hice el amor en la virginidad de su cuerpo ...me hizo olvidar por un momento, pero solamente por un momento, fue en ese segundo nada más. Aunque aún así no lo podía sacar de mi cabeza, de mi mente ...sentía que lo hacía con él, con mi amado Camus.

Demonios, pero ni aún así me sentía liberado en esa noche. Porque me siento tan igual como antes, sentado aquí en mi cama.

No fue una solución el acostarme con él; cuando le hice el amor, él sabía de que yo lo hacía para olvidarme de Camus. Pero lo que no sabía era que no lo pude, ni por un segundo olvidar y tampoco quería hacerlo ...

Aún así ...dentro de una semana debo de partir hacía el oriente para recibir mi ultimo entrenamiento; en donde mi maestro me enseñara una última técnica y después ...después regresar al santuario para recibir la prueba final y recibir la armadura de la casa de Escorpio te lo había prometido ...

...Uhh? ...siento un aire frió que golpea mi espalda, y corta la conversación que tenía dentro de mi...

Enseguida escucho el sonido de la puerta que es tirada con mucha fuerza hacia la pared, y en ese mismo instante mi cosmos percibe un aura azul, yo lo conozco ...muchas veces lo he sentido ...sí, es el!, es Camus...

- Así que has estado de lo mas normal todos estos días y no me habías dicho que tu ...

- Que yo, que Camus?, que me voy de Grecia? ...eso es lo que tratas de decirme?

Si estoy furioso, esta furia sale de mi y no la puedo controlar ....deseo saber si fuístes de él, debo de saber a toda costa si te ha hecho algo, si ya eres ajeno a Muu ...

- Si, eso mismo ...porque nunca me lo dijistes?, porque has esperado que me entere por terceras personas y no me los has dicho tu?.... acaso no somos muy buenos amigos y nos tenesmos confianza ...acaso no me dijistes eso?

- De quien has sacado esa información?, ....ahh si claro, de seguro a de ser Muu ...

No sé, porque tengo que comportarme tan fríamente como lo estoy haciendo ahora, pero me sale naturalmente ...y ahora tu, estas tan pasivo. Que irónico es como ahora cambian los papeles, cuando yo era siempre el que terminaba perdiendo cuando tu eras tan tajantes en tus conversaciones. Pero es muy diferente a lo que yo estoy viendo en tus ojos ...ahora tu muestras ese temor que antes yo lo hacía ...temor a que?

- Y que, si él fuera?....

- Muy bien, claro estuviste con el toda la noche en la casa del patriarca, y de seguro no solo en la casa del patriarca sino también en la casa de él, no es así? a de haber sido eso, de paso le sacas algo de información. Camus, cuentame algo, aun sigue gimiendo como negra?, cuéntame....

Como demonios, lo hacía este para estar tan calmado en este tipo de situaciones ....la verdad es que no puedo resistir.Y en mi intento de pasar desapercibido estos celos, me comporto como un completo idiota ...estarán siendo notorios estos celos míos?.

- Que tratas de decirme Milo?, acaso que yo me he acostado con Mu para sacarle esa información?..tratas de decirme en mi cara que yo soy un puto y que me acuesto con alguien para sacarle información?? ...y que aparte de eso, ahora me vengo a enterar que también estuviste con Muu y no obstante a lo que acabas de decirme; me doy cuenta que el verdadero puto aquí eres tu .... tú, Milo al que solo le interesa ver el numero de personas con el que te has acostado sin importar si es hombre y hasta eso te has rebajado llevándolo a la cama a Shaka, o me lo vas ha negar esta ves?

- Te refieres a ese chico de la india de los cabellos dorados que enloquecería hasta a un ciego, te refieres a él? olvidarme de él si es tan ardiente en la cama, su piel es suave y me excita hasta mas no poder. Si tuvieras el placer de hacerlo con él, me darías la razón ...pero, claro tu nunca has estado con nadie... ni siquiera con una mujer de la ciudad ...que desgracia ...eso habrá que arreglarlo ...

- No Milo, yo no soy ni pienso ser como tu que se acuesta con cuantos tu quieres ...quien quisiera parecerse a ti?, no lo seré yo claro esta ...si para acostarme con una mujer o un hombre tendría que convertirme en ti, preferiría estar encerrado por toda mi vida o vivir en el mismo infierno. Porque yo me convertiré en el caballero de Acuario y no ando pensando en conseguir una nueva presa ..

En un arranque de furia porque tus palabras siempre me sacan de mis casillas. Me acerco a ti lo mas cerca posible ...tan cerca de tu cuerpo, de tus labios.

- Es acaso que estas celoso de que haya estado con Shaka y no contigo, acaso es eso?

- ja!, no me hagas reír Milo, fíjate bien a quien le vienes ha decir todas esas estupideces ...tener celos de que o de quien?

- Bien Camus, en verdad me gustaría hablar más contigo ...pero como bien sabes, debo de meditar para poder irme de Grecia dentro de una semana ...así que hasta ese día, no nos volveremos a ver

Si, así es mi querido Camus estaría muy lejos de ti ...tan lejos que ni siquiera podré estar cuando obtengas tu armadura y, estar ahí para cuando te felicite. Y aunque ahora este tan cerca de tus labios, no puedo robarte un beso ...no con esa mirada que tienes hacia mi.

- Así que te vas antes de que me convierta en el caballero de Acuario ...creo recordar que tu me dijistes que ibas ha estar ahí, cuando recibiera mi armadura ...pero veo que el viento fácilmente se lleva las promesas. Vaya ...no solamente eres un sujeto que se acuesta con quien se venga en gana, sino que no puede mantener en pie, una promesa ... pero claro, que mas se podía esperar de sujetos como tú.

Mis manos recorren tus suaves labios, diciendo un último adiós, en ves de hacerlo con mis propios labios.

- Es muy fácil mi querido ...amigo, las promesas nunca se las lleva el viento si no que las recoge y las pone en el lugar mas alto en donde no se pueda romper ...porque yo estaré ahí, junto a ti cuando recibas tu armadura y yo, ya tenga la mía, y así podamos celebrar juntos ...tal vez en algún bar de la ciudad junto con nuestros compañeros ...

Pero hasta entonces, yo debo partir del Santuario para ir hacia el oriente en donde mi maestro me enseñara la ultima técnica ...y si vuelvo vivo, me enfrentare a él otra ves y reclamaré mi armadura ...

- Por eso es uno de los motivos por el cual no quería despedirme de ti ....mi querido Camus, el despedirme de ti sería como partir en dos mi alma, y no solo mi alma sino también mi cuerpo, y el resto de mi ser ...porque ...la verdad es que yo, ...ya no puedo ocultar esto ...el estar a tu lado siempre, pero ocultarlo en todo momento ....Camus, tu eres lo único en mi mente ...y ...lo ...

* * *

Weno espero sigan este fic, que lo hago a una de mis parejas favoritas del Yaoi -.

Dejen Revis pex 


	3. capitulo 3

Solo al tiempo

Bueno esta mas decir que este fics no tiene fines lucrativos ....si así fuese ya estuviera cobrando pue (mismo chocolove :P) ..todos los derechos están reservados a Masami Kuramada T-T, si pue este tío se maneja buen billete ¬¬ ya verán que le haré juicio y le quitare los derechos de Saint Seiya (se, se ...soñar no cuesta nada ).

Voy advirtiendo que tiene contenido lemon,yo no tendre la culpa si daño sensibilidades XD.

* * *

Capitulo 3:

Fue ese día cuando tú te entregastes a mí, por primera ves ...recuerdo claramente que tus labios taparon todas las palabras que yo quería decirte, pero la verdad es que estaban de más.

Recuerdo que tus ojos derramaban lagrimas muy frías, casi hielos derretidos que refrescaban mi cuerpo tan caliente ...era un beso, ese beso que tanto había esperado ...no sabes cuanto había esperado por ese beso tuyo y no sabes como alejo de mi, todo pensamiento de maldad y de remordimiento hacia todo ...

Y justo en este instante de mi agonía; vuelvo ha sentir la sensación de tocar tus labios con los míos ...si supieras como los necesito ahora, para que me den fuerza de levantarme y seguir luchando.

Pero mas fácil es cerrar mis ojos y recordar el bello momento en que tu te entregastes; con tu virginidad yo te hice mío y fui, el primero en tu vida ...saber que era el primero para ti, me llenaba de gozo. Me sentía el hombre mas afortunado ...

Tú Camus, mi primer pensamiento cuando me levanto y el ultimo al acostarme, el pan con el que como y me alimento cada día ...mi razón de ser, mi todo en este mundo ...verte entre mis brazos es siempre lo que yo soñaba, en una de mis tantas fantasías en donde, tú eras el protagonista principal, el cual siempre terminaba conmigo en la cama sea como fuese la trama que yo inventaba. Mientras que tú ...tú mi querido Camus, que es lo que pensabas?, con quién soñabas?, acaso soñabas quien soñabas?, quién era el que te desvelaba?.

En ese momento estaba contigo en ese rincón de mi cuarto ...

Mientras recorro tu cuello tan delgado con mis labios, veo que en tu rostro se dibuja una expresión de satisfacción que me hace excitar, más de lo que ya estoy en estos momentos ...y, no seré capaz de resistir ni un solo minuto más, porque tu cuerpo me dice que necesita del mío ...y mi cuerpo necesita ahora mas que nunca del tuyo ...me lo dice tu cuerpo, me lo dice tus ojos, me lo dicen tus manos que no paran de acariciar mi cabellera; y que al mismo tiempo se enroscan cada ves más fuerte a mi cuello; y al mismo tiempo te arrincono a uno de los muros de mi cuarto ...

- N-no, M-milo ...n-no es-esta bi-bien ...ah-ah ...

No mi querido Camus, no me pidas que, no lo haga, porque eso alimenta más, las ansias que tengo de hacerte mío ...y tu aire entrecortado viaja rápidamente por mi oído excitándome aún más de lo que ya estoy ...que acaso no lo ves Camus?, no ves que cada palabra tuya alimenta mas este fuego que crece en mi ...en mi corazón y en todo mi cuerpo.

- Si, no esta bien entonces porque me sigues besando?...

No te pido que me contestes, porque siento que tus mejillas están muy calientes ...y es cierto estás completamente sonrojado ...y eres hermoso, no te había visto con rubor en tus mejillas, y eres simplemente hermoso, eres una deidad ...

- Y-yo...

Te pongo mi dedo índice en tu boca para que no hables, se lo que tratas de decirme. Y no es necesario que me lo digas , eso, tu y yo lo sabemos muy bien ... sabes lo que yo deseo en este silencio que nos rodea ...sabes muy bien lo que ahora yo deseo...

Te arrincono mas hacia la esquina del mural de mi cuarto, haciéndote caer en mi cama ...si así es, en mi cama ...y te juro que no saldrás de ella si no eres mío.

Porque tu cuerpo tan provocativo me ha hecho excitar en mas de un ocasión, cuando te bañabas en las cataratas, cuando tenías el cuerpo sudoso de tanto entrenamiento ...cuantas veces fueron, cuantas veces te observaba? ...

Que hermoso eres, sin la túnica que llevas puesta ...aquella túnica, que han ido sacando mis manos al recorrer todo tu cuerpo ...tu cuerpo tan hermoso ...mas hermoso, que tu cuerpo no hay comparación alguna.

Justo en ese lugar, si ahí mismo ...mis manos han llegado justo a tu miembro, y que sensación tan maravillosa es el de tocarlo.

Lo tomo delicadamente entre mis manos y al mismo tiempo inclino mi cabeza hacia tu entre pierna ...si mi querido Camus, es muy manjar, viniendo de ti mismo. Esa es la sensación de que tú seas mío ...porque eres tan diferente, eres tan cálido a pesar de la frialdad que siempre muestras ...tan ardiente que mis mano se quedan pegadas a tu cuerpo.

- Mi...Mi-mi-milo ....

Escucho como tu voz se entrecorta, y tu respiración se acelera en cada movimiento de mi boca con tu miembro; cada ves que yo succiono tu semen y al mismo tiempo observo como tu espalda se arquea y tiras tu cuello para atrás dejando caer tu cabeza colgándola de mi cama.

Tienes un hermoso cuerpo que me vuelve loco, y fácilmente llegaría a la demencia de tan solo verla, mi querido chico del corazón de témpano ...

Estoy Pasando mis manos por tus caderas y las muevo haciendo círculos en ella, y siento que esos masajes han surgido efecto; ya que tu semen se derrama de entre mi boca y mi mano que sujetaba tu miembro; mientras la otra mano, sigue haciendo masajes

Observo que tus manos sujetan con fuerza las sábanas de mi cama, y tomas aún con mas vehemencia tu cabeza y arqueas tu espalda de satisfacción ....

- AHHHHH .....AHHHHHH

Te excitas y en ese mismo momento sueltas tu cuerpo, dejando caer tus manos y tu espalda al mismo tiempo ...te rindes mi querido Camus?, eso quiere decir que dejas ha este lobo, la disposición de tu cuerpo ...y verás lo que te puedo enseñar ....

Me acomodo a tu cuerpo por detrás de ti, besando toda tu espalda, tan escultural la voy marcando como mi territorio ...mi territorio; que tiene una extensión desde tu cuello hasta tu colon ...y no solo eso sino también que tiene un delicioso sabor ...simplemente sabe a ti.

Acomodo tu cuerpo y lo pongo boca a bajo, si mi amado témpano ...se que tienes miedo y lo veo en tu facción de tu cara, porque cierras tus ojos con fuerza ...

- Sé que tienes miedo porque es tu primera ves, pero no será la última conmigo ...

Si, ya lo sé, sé que no es tiempo de hacer ese tipo de bromas y en especial cuando se que no es el momento oportuno para decirlo pero....

Me acerco a tu oído y ...

- Con esto me estas demostrando que sientes lo mismo por mi ... no tengas miedo, de lo que estamos pasando.

Se lo dije, tenía que decirle algo para que se sienta mas calmado y, piense en lo que le he dicho, en ves de pensar en lo doloroso que pueda ser su primera ves ...

Te introduzco suavemente, teniendo en cuenta el dolor que te pueda hacer al haberme introducido en ti, pero veo que en tu rostro no hay ninguna expresión de dolor y me siento mucho mejor, ahora puedo hacer muchas cosas. Empiezo con un movimiento suave hasta que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mi movimiento y acompañes los míos.

Y no paso mucho hasta que tu también sigues mi ritmo, y noto en ti tus ganas de hacer el amor con mas frenesí ...y yo estoy a tus órdenes mi amor, hoy cumpliré tus deseos, y los míos, claro esta. No solo aumento la rapidez de mis movimientos, si no que a la misma ves; sujeto tu miembro erecto y la fricciono con una de mis manos, mientras la otra se encarga de sujetar tu muslo y al mismo tiempo acariciar tu pierna y tu espalda ...sí, eres todo un templo dedicado a la hermosura ...eres tan perfecto hasta en la cama. Y eres el primero que me esta logrando satisfacer hasta en mis más pequeños antojos ....eres simplemente Camus, mi chico del corazón de hielo ....que en este momento gimes de satisfacción

- AHHH....AHHH

- Si-si ...OHHH

Yo también acompaño tus gemidos, y me siento satisfecho y apunto de explotar en ti ...

No, no aguanto ni un minuto más y; tú y yo explotamos juntos haciéndote caer en la almohada de mi cama; mientras yo me a recuesto encima de ti. Y mezclamos nuestras respiraciones, y nos volvemos a besar ... y siento un pequeño visitante en mi paladar ...aprendes rápido mi chico del corazón de hielo ... pero no sabes como puedes llegar a hacerme perder la razón ...no lo sabes.

Esa día lo hicimos muchas veces, no me acuerdo cuantas fueron ...pero me sentía muy bien y veía que tu también lo estabas, porque me besabas con mucha pasión, era tanta que yo muchas veces no sabía como corresponder ...

Bueno amiguitos, creo que me pase otra ves UU ...creo que debo hacer partes mas resumida, créanme que lo intento pero cuando escribo me emociono tanto que pongo partes muy explicitas :P, y es que creo que ya no debería escribir y escuchar al mismo tiempo la canción de Tokio Underground - ..me hace poner feeling, bueno que se le hará ...pero ustedes son los que tienen que calificar pue . si no me dicen nada, pos yo lo sigo haciendo a si - ...

* * *

Solo les quería hacer mención de los reviews, no se olviden de dejármelos pue u.u.

Y les tengo una sorpresilla... ojala les gusta pex . Si, no les gusta se la aguantan xD. Y gracias por soportarme o.


End file.
